Unicorns Thirst
by Kizu-89
Summary: Well, Fist fic in english. Edward is strange creature and Roy is poor man with out home. Edward saves him from alley after luring him in shadows, Will other strange human things let Edward have his Roy, or will there be angry people? RoyXEd HavocXRiza
1. Unicorn's Thirst

It was dark night and stars were the only light shining on sky

Okay, this was betad by Horselvr4evr123 Thanks for helping me out

It was a dark night and the stars were the only light shining in the sky. The temperature was somewhere less than zero and when the lonely man breathed, it came in puffs of white. He was just some lonely poor man who was wandering the streets and trying to find something to eat. His black hair looked a little too long because it almost reached the man's nose. He apparently had nowhere to go or else he wouldn't be out so late at night.

In the shadows was someone watching the black haired man looking interested. Only light shimmers of light that caught his eyes occasionally could be seen through the darkness.

The black haired man walked close to shadows, not really wanting to get too close because he had seen what had happened to one other poor guy. Snapping back to the present, he then noticed that there was something that looked edible close to the darkness. He shivered before making a mad dash to try to get the food and get away from the shadows.

After being out on the streets for so long, he didn't have the strength to get away fast enough when strong yet small hands grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to the ground, straddling him so that he couldn't get up even if he had had more power than the lithe form on top of him. He struggled for a while, but when it didn't help him, he stopped and relaxed. He didn't have too much energy left to fight and it was stupid to waste what little he had, because maybe he wasn't going to die after all.

"You are such a handsome man. How did you become one of the poor?" The one that was sitting on him asked and let go of one of his hands, silently starting to touch his face, making the black haired one blink. But he didn't struggle or try to pull away. That hand was so soft and warm…

"I… I was… hmm. Kicked out of military… I am Roy Mustang…" Roy said and stilled completely when the others face was suddenly almost against his. It was hard to see anything, but he felt the others breath that smelled lightly sweet, like cocoa, against his nose and lips.

Now he was scared, and when lips pushed against his, he could have fainted if it wasn't for the fact that the other's lips were so soft and their hands were lightly touching his face, caressing him slowly like some might caress a cat. The mysterious figure's body was really warm and it felt good.

After the kiss, there was something mumbled in a soft voice and he felt the other got up,lifting him up too. Whoever it was was smaller than Roy and he didn't get how it was possible for him/her to lift a grown man. He felt stupid, but the other's voice was telling him to be good and keep still until he could get them inside their house to warm up properly. Mustang wasn't one to complain if he could get out of a freezing world by being nice towards the other, smaller person. For example, asking the name of his savior, the one that was carrying him easily up some nearby stairs.

"Hi Riza! I got a something that will need some care taking. Want to give me a hand here?" The blond haired boy asked after getting the door open and carrying his new finding to the leather sofa and looking at him for a second, making a list in his mind about what would need to be done immediately and what could wait till tomorrow.

"Oh, hi Edward. Hey, who is he…? He is a human! How could you bring him here?! I won't be helping you with that!" A woman with blond hair and reddish brown eyes almost yelled Then her eyes took in the human's looks and she heaved a sigh) before going into the kitchen to warm some chicken soup for the man that was laying on the sofa. She couldn't stop pitying those poor things even if she wanted to and dammit Edward knew it.

"Yup. With that done, I need to get Alphonse to like you too…" Edward said, trailing off as he started to make the almost unconscious man presentable so that his brother would feel too bad to kick Roy out of the house. Like it was meant to be, a blond, long haired teen sauntered to their living room and gasped at the sight he saw on sofa.

"Brother, don't tell me you brought someone over here again? He looks dirty and… is he shivering? Oh good God Ed! That man has fever and you didn't even get him some blankets?!" The younger boy, Alphonse, asked worriedly as he quickly tucked the man under some covers, getting a cold towel for his forehead.

Before long every living soul in that house was helping Edward to keep that pitied thing asleep, shivering, and barely alive on their living room sofa alive. Edward had played his cards the right way and he supposed that one more to their little 'family' wasn't such a bad thing, even if he really didn't like humans too much.

This was someone that he had watched from the shadows for a long time, even from the days when Roy was just a little boy that didn't know a thing about the harsh world that awaited him. Edward had watched the man in war, protected him from being killed many times.

A few months back he had lost track of the man and hadn't even gotten any hints about where the he was until he started to show up in alleys where Ed usually hunted for food. The thing was, Edward needed human blood and he had been seen by the terrified and shuddering man when he had taken his prey accidentally close to Mustang's dwelling.

After that Roy had become more careful and stopped eating anywhere close to the shadows. Today Edward had seen that there was nothing for the other to eat and he had left a sandwich close to the line of shadows. The black eyed man had seen it almost immediately but had been trying to find food away from shadows at first, and after it hadn't done him any good, Roy had waited for a day before he had been desperate enough to try and get that sandwich.

"Hey Roy, how are you feeling? I have a chicken soup and after that, if you feel like it, I can arrange a bath for you too. What do you think?" Edward asked as he propped Roy up into a sitting position, caressing his smooth cheek lovingly. Roy was happy that he was getting some kindness and merely nodded. Then there was the heavenly smell of soup and the hungry man groaned a little; his stomach felt like it was on fire.

"Take it slowly. I will feed you, okay?" Edward said in kind voice and started to feed the starving man little by little so that he wouldn't get any sicker because of eating it too quickly. After the whole plate was empty, Edward hoisted Roy carefully to his feet and lead the man to the bathroom where there was a big bathtub opposite the door. After making the other man sit in the tub, Edward started to bathe him and looked around to find the bubble wash that he usually used. There were many little glass bottles on the walls and Edward found what he was looking for just when water was about to come over the tub's edge.

After putting some body wash in the water, he took Roy's clothes off and his own too. Then he helped Roy into the water and came in right after him. He started to rub off all of the dirt that had taken residence on Roy's body. It wasn't too long before said man moaned a little, startling Ed.

"Did it hurt?" Ed asked almost innocently before touching the same spot with his soft touches. Roy moaned and shuddered a little. That was until Edward peeked around his shoulder trying to see why man was moaning. What did he see? Roy's hands had come to cover his lower regions in a hurry and saw something that he knew indicated that Roy hadn't been taking care of his sexual needs because of constant need to be alert and because of his hunger.

"It's okay. Let me help you a little." Edward said and slipped his hand under Roy's that were covering the nice feeling manhood under them. Roy stiffened and he tilted his head so that he could see a little bit of Edward's face.

"Why are you kind to me? I thought I saw you bite down on that man's neck and kill him. Now you are touching my…oh." Roy started, but was quickly interrupted when hands were sliding up and down against his shaft.

"Well, I actually didn't kill him, just sucked his blood and left him at one nice widow's place. I saw him yesterday there. I just need blood to live and I don't think that killing those who you have fed off of is nice." Edward said slowly and brought his lips to Roy's shoulder, biting lightly. It was enough to draw blood and the blond smiled when Roy yelped and struggled a little.

"Please, don't kill me!" Roy asked and struggled for a while before he felt a tongue trail against the bite mark making him grow hot when he clearly felt something poke his lower back.

"I won't. I have been watching you for years now and I want you to be my partner. It is not easy to live over thousands of years and be without someone you can love… Being loved was ripped from me before I even got it, so if you could let me at least love you I would be happy." Edward said and slowly kissed the man's bare neck and upper back.

"What are you?" Roy was now relaxed in Ed's hands and he couldn't bring himself to care about the fact that Edward had licked blood off his shoulder and they had kind of just had sexual intercourse, Mustang on bottom.

"I am a unicorn."

Buhahaaa! Cliffie XD Hopefully you liked this, I used Microsoft word so there shouldn't be too much errors… Who knows. I will hopefully get more soon, but don't get angry if I don't please? I have to be at school too


	2. going, not going?

"Unicorns don't eat blood

Betad by Horselvr4evr123. Thanks for helping me! I think I just might have started to learn how it should go writing and all. Thanks for reviews too! It's nice to hear you like blood drinking unicorn Ed…

--

"Unicorns don't drink blood. Vampires do." Roy said and got up and out of the cooling water. At the moment he really didn't care if the man that had given him food, a bath, and showed something akin to care was some mythic creature. He was sure about the fact that it would start bothering him soon after he had gotten a good amount of sleep. His energy had risen up from zero and his fever was finally gone. Maybe he was sleeping in some alley and was slowly drifting away from life? That would explain some things.

"Well, I am sorry, but I am really an unicorn that drinks blood. There is a REALLY big difference between a Vampire and Unicorn, you know. Vampires usually drink so much that their prey will start to look pale, and besides, they don't care what happens to a human after they have fed themselves." Edward told him, grabbing a towel and drying the man with it, giving himself the same treatment after.

"What do you do then?" Roy asked, looking extremely tired as he put his boxers back on, trying not to fall while lifting his legs to get them on.

"Well, if you didn't notice, I just licked your blood. I didn't drink it so much that it would make you feel dizzy even in that shape. I won't kick you out of my house and I think you know that you will get a warm and comfortably soft bed for as long as you want. And to give you some information, Unicorns can be killed like any other human. Vampires don't die unless you use silver or wood to pierce its heart." Edward felt like getting this through the other man's fat head before he would try and kill him. Key word try, since Edward was kind of a hard opponent if it was his life on the line.

"That's good to know…" Roy mumbled and let Edward drag him to a bedroom by his hand and stumbled over to the bed, lifting the covers so he could sleep comfortably. Edward watched how Roy slipped into a deep sleep and walked to the living room where his 'family' was sitting and waiting for Edward's explanation for the reason behind dragging a human to their house. There were some daggers glared at him and he sighed before sitting on the table.

"Umm… Hello everyone…" Edward started and got an unnerving look from Riza, Havoc, Alphonse and Winry.

"Why did you bring a human here? Wasn't it enough to you that military killed one of us last week?! He had a full life ahead of him and humans just shot him cruelly before he could even try his wings! That man was in the military, we all know that, Edward." Winry exclaimed and made a face that told everything Edward needed to know about Winry's option about his 'pet'.

"Winry, you know that only one voice against this isn't getting him out of our house. Now, if you think we could afford to let him stay hands up, and if you don't want him to stay keep your hands down!" Edward told them and there were four hands up and two hands down.

"Well, this means that Roy will stay if he feels like it. Thank you and if you could get to bed, we have much to do tomorrow!" Edward announced and hopped up off, walking back to his bedroom. Without so much as a thought, he laid down beside other man.

They both slept nicely until morning started to creep up on Central and shined straight to Roy's face.

After turning on the bed and opening his eyes to see a blonde man beside him, Roy made a the loudest yell in the whole city. It probably scared some birds from trees outside the house.

It sure as hell scared everyone that was inside the house. Edward was almost going up the wall, Roy staring at the blond with shock filled eyes. Winry was screaming outside of Edward's bedroom door like her head was going to get severed, Havoc and Riza looking like they would kill anyone that made a move in the room, Alphonse trying to be the sane one, and Vato telling everyone of them rules of first aid and all that crap.

Edward groaned at Winry that was babbling so much now that the all calm Alphonse had to had her against his body.

"What the hell?!" Roy asked rather loudly and every eye in there turned towards him. Suddenly he remembered that the blond that was now looking irritated was a Unicorn that liked to drink blood . He shuddered before looking back to all of the others that were now standing at the door, looking slightly unhappy about his morning show.

"Uh... Good morning people… You would yell too if you woke up beside a blood thirsty unicorn, wouldn't you?" Roy asked rather sheepishly and looked at everybody. They didn't seem too pleased about that comment of his.

"I would prefer to wake up even UNDER Edward than within the same room with you, human bastard!" Winry yelled and suddenly stormed off. Okay…now that was something he didn't need to know. Roy thought and rubbed his head lightly before risking a look at the group again.

"Well, I do that every morning so is there something else you want to complain about?" Riza asked, cocking her gun and pointing it towards Roy's head. The man in question gulped loudly.

"It is kind of sweet for you to say that since you are a vegetarian Vampire and all." Said Havoc as he put the cancer stick between his lips, smiling lightly.

"Not everyone of us drinks blood. It's only those that got the sickness from your race that do it." Alphonse explained, looking shy.

"Well, even I eat normal food, Mister Mustang." Vato told in a matter of fact voice of his and looked at Edward who had started to grin like there was no tomorrow.

"Breakfast!" Was all they could hear when the blonde bolted out of the bedroom and straight to the kitchen. Roy was left to deal creepier creatures than Edward.

"… Sorry?" Roy tried. He looked at the woman with gun that placed it back at in its holster.

"I really hope you don't hurt Edward's feelings. Because if you do, then I need to kill you. It won't be pretty, I promise. Remember the name of Hawkeye and fear it, you pitiful human man." Riza said in rather scary voice, cackling. She looked like she could do what she'd said. Mustang gulped again.

"It's okay. Riza don't make a smudge on that wall, if you want to keep my dear brother on your side. He isn't that bad, he only kicked Havoc between legs when he got extremely angry at him." Alphonse said, trying to comfort the man that had just now found himself in the house of horrors. Roy gulped again and looked over to see Alphonse coming closer, still smiling.

"Okay, but I think I will go after breakfast. If it doesn't bother you too much." Roy asked carefully and saw that Alphonse just smiled at him.

"Well, if you want, but come back if you need a place for the night. Edward acts like a jerk, but he likes you somewhat, otherwise he would never have brought a human here. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this place, ok? Otherwise Riza will make a nice decoration out of your insides." Alphonse said nicely and got up, trotting out of the room to see how his brother was managing in the kitchen.

"Hey, did you tell him to come for breakfast?" Edward asked as he munched on his whole-wheat flakes, trying to eat and talk at the same time.

"Yup. He will come, but he said he needed to go after breakfast. I don't know if he will come back in the evening" Alphonse said kindly and tried to see if his brother looked anything other than normal.

Edward just smiled at Roy who cautiously went to get a cup from on top of the table and poured some coffee. He made a few sandwiches before sitting across from Edward and Alphonse. Edward was just munching silently on his food. After the blonde was done with his flakes, he got up and smiled at Roy who had been eyeing him the whole time, trying to decide if the other was a threat or not.

"Bye Roy." Edward said, smiling rather beautifully, and Roy felt a little pang in his chest.

The Unicorn most likely didn't know he was not even thinking about coming back to this house. It wasn't nice to feel guilty about that. He definitely didn't want to be here with these… human-like creatures. It was unsettling in the least and he got up, looking at Edward, when he noticed he was going back towards the library. Suddenly he stopped because Edward had turned around smiling at him.

"Don't feel guilty. I understand." With that the door was shut quietly and Roy was left there looking at it with a rather unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Mustang went to the bathroom and put on his clothes that were now clean and had also been repaired . With that he was out and making his way towards Central's many dangers and opportunities while Edward was watching him go and crying silently.

Roy looked back and he noticed this. Then he saw that there was someone behind the blond and Edward was suddenly pushed through the window, glass shattering. and He heard a scream before all went quiet. Roy really wasn't sure if he should run away or see if blond Unicorn was alive after his fall. The room the blond had been in was on the second floor and there wasn't too much snow yet, so...

"Look, brother of mine. A tasty little human that just came here to get eaten…" Said an unpleasant voice that made Roy run towards Edward and the house. Because hell, he would be better with someone that wasn't trying to eat him whole.

He was wondering if there was anyone in the house that was alive any more. As if to answer his thoughts there was Riza, the gun-woman in the door, and she shot something behind him that went down with a thump. He took Edward's body in his arms and continued towards the house where it was remotely safe. He knew enough about werewolves to fear them and he didn't like to think about what they would do to the blonde on his arms if he were to fall.

He couldn't afford to think of anything other than running straight to the door and went inside where there was Alphonse. He was holding the bloody corpse of Winry, looking more than a little hysterical. After he saw that he had Edward, Alphonse's eyes filled with tears and he started crying loudly while Havoc, Riza and Vato were keeping an eye out in the next rooms.

Hawkeye brought someone down and there was a strange wailing sound that was followed by another bullet. Roy knew what had happened, but he knew too that he should see if he could do something for Edward. Even if he wasn't human it wasn't right to just abandon him when he had most likely saved Mustang's life.

"Edward, can you hear me?" Roy asked and put the blonde on the floor, patting his cheek lightly to see if the other would respond to it someway.

"OH MY GOD! BROTHER! HE'S DYING!" Alphonse wailed and Roy felt Edward's body to see if there were any broken bones. His arm and few bones were probably broken. His pulse didn't give him any good news or any other thing he found out on the blond's body. There was a little puddle of blood forming under him, and after carefully looking at Edward's back, he noticed a dagger that penetrated the little man's lower back.

After getting the blade out of Edward's back, Roy looked around and noticed that Riza looked more relaxed and Vato was bringing a first aid pack to him, looking concerned.

Alphonse was now working on dressing Havoc's wounds while what had once been Winry was still lying on the floor. He bandaged Edward as well as he could and lifted him to the sofa.

"Alphonse, I am not sure he will survive, but I want to thank you all that you let me back in even after what I said about you. I still don't like you much and surely you don't like me, but if you hadn't let me in and Riza hadn't shot them, I would be dead. So, thanks." Roy said and bowed towards them.

"I did not have any other change than to rescue you so you could carry our little Edward in. That bastard Kimbley and his 'chimeras' found out somehow where we are and came after us. Now if you want to stay alive, pitiful human being, I would advise you to get something that you can use as a weapon." Riza said looking at Roy.

"… Give me a sharp knife and a lighter. Then I can bring down more than one at time." Roy said, and without complaints, he got the requested items. He concentrated on the lines he was making on his hand with the knife. After getting it ready, he took the lighter and stood up. Everyone that was still in condition to fight looked at him and he nodded.

"Now it is time to get pay back for old crimes, Kimbley. It was you that got me out of the military, so be warned wherever you are at the moment." Roy said to himself and started advancing towards the door that went to the library to look for the culprit that had pushed Edward through the window.

--

-Giggles- This was so fun to write I will start third chapter today, after getting my horse back to stable, otherwise he will come out of pasture and start messing with our front yard…


	3. a place to go

Chapter three

Betad by horselvr4evr123 Thanks for putting up with me and my spelling errors! Thanks for them who have reviewed or read this! I know that I am rather bad writer, but I still hope that if you read this you like my story…

Chapter three

"I will look from the left side of the room. You and Havoc can look from the right side." Riza told to Roy and Havoc. Vato was left to guard Edward and Alphonse. It was eerily quiet at the library and it certainly didn't help that there were so many places to hide in there. Wind blew in from the broken window and curtains swayed lightly making soft rustling noises. Roy couldn't hear Havoc's steps even if the other was walking seemingly normally.

Roy sneaked around a corner when something almost landed on him, trying to bite him in the process, only to become a pile of ash. Roy huffed and looked smugly at Havoc who was clapping, looking slightly impressed.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Flame. Long time no see." Kimbley stated from on top of a bookshelf, smiling darkly at Roy and Havoc. Roy snarled at him.

"I am not happy at all, you Bastard! How dare you show your face after all that crap you told to the generals about me?!" Roy yelled and at the same time tried to fry Kimbley who merely dodged and jumped over to another shelf.

"You know him? Was it you that pushed our little man through the window?" Havoc asked quite casually while he picked a pocket-knife from his pocket, much to Kimbley's amusement.

"Well I guess so, or had it been better for me to spread that body of his on the walls?" Kimbley asked, laughing cruelly at Havoc's shocked expression.

"You… What?!" Havoc asked never turning away from Kimbley.

"He could have done just that. Good thing he didn't. Otherwise there would be nothing left of that shrimp." Roy told Havoc, making an expression that reminded him of puking.

"Now now, don't dislike my beautiful art! It's a wonderful feeling to hear an explosion and its resonating sound all around me!" Kimbley started to babble, looking crazy while clapping his hand's together and jumping down to the floor. He dodged a fire ball that came from Mustang and made an explosive out of the bookshelf that happened to be in the right place for him. Kimbley was lucky to have jumped out of the way of Roy's flame attack, just in time for his previous spot to explode.. Havoc had gotten enough of the blast to keep him immobilized against a shelf for the time being.

"How about we get this out of the house so we can do this properly?" Roy asked knowing full well that Kimbley had no intentions to let Roy have better conditions for their fight. He could just hope he didn't get too close to an explosion or a house that was easy to ignite. Otherwise there was a chance that they would be trapped and Roy Mustang was not fan of the idea of dying in flames. That was too painful for his liking.

"Havoc take a cover, and when you can, go to Vato! I will take care of Kimbley." Roy told Havoc and made a few lighter attacks so as to not to make Kimbley's little bombs go and explode. Havoc nodded before getting up and glaring at Kimbley, but choosing to obey Roy since he seemed to have more knowledge about Kimbley.

"Oh, still so noble, naive and brave, aren't we? How do you think you can defeat me when you so obviously couldn't do it then?" Kimbley liked to tease his victims and Roy knew it so he didn't pay any heed to it. He just tried to burn that bastard of a man to a crisp.

"Well for one I don't have anything to lose right now, do I? Don't flatter yourself, because if it hadn't been for that girl I would have killed you then and there." Roy told Kimbley, all the while chasing after him and sending fire balls towards him, trying to prevent him from making any bombs. Roy saw a dog-like creature jumping towards him and he used his fire to incinerate it before it got a chance to bite off his hand or something similar.

"Roy you might want to be careful." Kimbley told him smugly, throwing a quite large bomb towards him, not giving him too much time to avoid being literally splattered on the walls. He got behind a shelf just in time. When a blast knocked it over and he got a rather unpleasant feeling of pressure against his back, Roy cursed and bit his lip.

Kimbley walked leisurely to the shelf's end, getting down and peering under it to see if Mustang was alive or not. He was surprised when Mustang did nothing and Kimbley, being the explosion lover he was, reached to Roy so he could make a bomb out of his body. That was when someone shot at his shoulder, grazing it. Kimbley now had something else to worry about other than Mustang.

"Oh, here is a lady too. How nice to meet you and-" Kimbley started smiling but when Hawkeye shot at him again, he jumped back a few meters. He thought better about just dodging and decided to make a run for it.

Riza, on the other hand, shot after him trying to immobilize him. Seeing that he got away, she curiously peered under the shelf. She reached under it to poke Mustang's hand and got a slap from him.

"Dammit that was a close call. Can you please get someone to lift this cursed shelf off of me?" Roy asked, sounding a little strained because of the pressure coming from the shelf. It was resting partially against another shelf but it still still pressed Mustang against the floor.

"I will lift it for a moment so get out of there when I do it, okay?" Riza said unhappily and took a good hold of the shelf. She lifted it off of Mustang and kept it up until the man had gotten behind her, panting lightly.

"You must be the strongest woman I have ever seen!" Roy told her before getting up and smiling a reassuring smile to her.

"Havoc had a little problem when we fought Kimbley and he is now with Vato." Roy told Riza, so that she could stop trying to kill him with her steely gaze.

"Then let's go to them then. There is no need to be here since Kimbley got away and we will need to find a place where we can be safe for awhile. You don't happen to know anywhere like that?" Riza asked in a surprisingly kind voice. She seemed almost as if she was sad.

After thinking a little, Roy just shook his head, hoping not to make Riza angry with him.

--

When Havoc got in the living room where Vato, Edward and Alphonse were, Edward had already wakened enough to feel pain from his injuries. He looked pale and looked about to wail. Even if he had felt much more intense pain before, it had been a long time ago.

Havoc nodded to Vato and took a look in his pockets in case there was something akin to pain medicine. The only reason Havoc would carry those was that when Hawkeye had 'that' time of month, she had pains and if Hawkeye was in pain, Havoc was so dead. He had made a promise to himself to keep them with him when she had almost strangled him because of it once.

Not really a nice experience. After a little searching, he found a few pills and poured a glass full of juice before making Edward swallow the pill and drink a little after it. That was something he now knew he disliked too. Edward did not like pills and that went straight to his mental list of 'What I Dislike' when Edward tried to spit it out few times. It was like trying to get a cat to swallow a pill.

Vato of course did nothing to help him, like Alphonse who was dosing off on the floor. After a moment he looked at Edward who had already started to drift asleep, Havoc sat on the table telling him about what had happened at the library. He was telling him about Kimbley's bomb making ability when Riza walked in the room confidently.

Riza smiled at Havoc, sitting next to him and hugging him a little. Just small a gesture to tell him that she cared. Roy followed, looking like a bookshelf had fallen on top of him. It was just a moment later that he told a smirking Havoc that it really was the case and if the man didn't shut his trap Roy would burn Havoc's butt for it.

After awhile of bickering and insulting each other, Havoc and Riza went to their bedroom and packed what they would need, letting Vato and Alphonse do same to their own things. In Alphonse's case he'd have to pack his brother's things too.

Roy just kept an eye on Edward to see that blond wouldn't try to move if he woke up. When they were ready, Hawkeye took charge and every one of them listened to her without complaints. Roy was told to carry Edward because Havoc's hands were full of his and Riza's bags and Vato was carrying Alphonse's bags too. Alphonse carried Edward's stuff and half of the food they had taken with them. Riza was leading them, carrying a backpack, and Roy had gotten the task of carrying an injured Edward.

I don't know when the fourth chapter will be up, because I need to look at my horses' hoofs today and tomorrow there is dentist appointment…


	4. the horror house

They arrived to an old house that had an abandoned look on it

Chapter Four

They arrived at an old house that had an abandoned look on it. Roy was still carrying Edward even though he was getting tired. Had this been when Roy was still in the military, he could have carried someone small like Edward any day an even longer distance. Now Roy was weakened and his back was torturing him. He was happy when their small group reached the house.

Slowly and cautiously they followed Riza to the hall. It was spacey, but the carpets looked terrible and Roy half expected to see them fluttering down to the floor. The floor creaked ominously when Riza walked towards a door that seemed to lead to the kitchen. This house was abandoned because everything was covered in dust after the previous owner's daughter's horribly death. After waiting patiently for Riza's house examination to end, she smiled a little to them.

"Seems like we have to clean up a bit, but this is better than nothing, right?" Riza asked, walking to the stairs and looking back to Roy who still had Ed in his arms.

"Come on Roy. I think you are tired and Edward needs a real bed. Follow me and I will clean it for him." Riza said and walked up the stairs, leaving Roy to struggle his way up with Edward. When Roy at last got there, he was sweating and wanted nothing more than just collapse on the floor. Edward stirred a little in Roy's arms and he looked at the blond. Golden strands of hair were framing Edward's seemingly boyish face and whiskey coloured eyes fluttered open.

"Hello there little guy. How are you feeling?" Roy asked quietly trying his best to keep his interest on Edward from the others. Roy didn't want to see what they would do to him, if they thought that he would hurt the little shrimp.

"How..? What are you doing? Where are we?" Edward asked looking around when Roy started to walk again.

"I don't exactly know, but I know that I am getting you into the bed that Hawkeye told me she would prepare just for you." Roy told calmly to Edward when he noticed a door that was open leading to another room. Roy ventured in the room, looking at Riza who was trying to start a fire in the fireplace to warm up the room.

After putting Edward on bed and pulling the covers up to his neck, Roy knelt beside Riza who hadn't gotten wood to ignite.

"Let me. I can get it warmed up much quicker than you." Roy told Riza and took the lighter from her hands. After adjusting his grip on it he lighted the fireplace and smiled a little to Riza's stunned look.

"Nice thing to know you can do something like that. Now you can do the same in the three other bedrooms too. I will see that Al and Vato prepare something to eat for all of us." Riza said and stood up. She walked to the bed that was now Edward's and sat down, motherly caressing his forehead.

"Do you have pains?" Riza asked and looked at Edward to see if he was lying.

"I don't think. Havoc gave me something already…" Edward told her sleepily and Riza nodded before she left to see how others were faring.

"I think I will come back here after I do what Hawkeye told me to do. Sleep, you need it shrimp." Roy told Edward and stole a look at the blond.

"WHO ARE YOY CALLING-AUGH!" Edward tried to yell, but was silenced quite quickly when his ribs and the wound on his back protested.

"Shit are you stupid?! I didn't say anything like that! You should rest and definitely not yell like that." Roy said to Edward and went closer to see if he had made his wound bleed again.

"I am not a shrimp, I am just vertically challenged!" Edward told Roy and glared at the man. "Okay, if you say so." Roy said to Edward and got out of Edward's room, looking around and decided to do as Riza had said earlier.

Roy was in the last room when Hawkeye suddenly dropped herself on the floor behind him, startling him.

"Why in the seven hells you did that?! I could have fried you alive!" Roy told Riza and hoped that other did have a reason for making him almost kill herself.

"I would have moved if you had poised yourself to use your flame thing to me. Do not underestimate a vampire, even if I am vegetarian." Riza told Roy coldly and dropped a sandwich on the dusty chair, from where Roy quickly picked it up. After blowing most of the dust off of the sandwich Roy took a bite looking at Riza who was sitting on the other chair.

"There is no meat in it, but tomorrow Havoc and I are going to see if we can get something that you humans like to eat. We know a doctor here that has helped us before, so I will see if he could take a look at Edward. So you don't need to worry about anything else than keeping our Edward happy and content till we come back." Riza said trying to sound nice and warm, but failing miserably.

"You seem to think that I did something to let them know about your place, don't you?" Roy asked Riza feeling a little bit disappointed. Woman didn't answer to him and Roy turned his gaze to the dusty floor. How could he show them that he hadn't done anything to alert Kimbley?

"Kimbley is such a bastard. He was the one that got me kicked out of the military a few months back. The Fuhrer didn't like about the fact that I had been out with his daughter and Kimbley decided to pay back to me using it as a tool. It really was as easy as taking a lollipop from a kid. He just made it so that it seemed like I touched that girl in an inappropriate way. We both denied it, but who would trust in someone that is known for sharp mind and good tactics? If you don't trust in me, tell me so that I can do something about it before you jump into conclusions." Roy told Riza everything that seemed important in his state at the moment. It couldn't hurt to give them some kind of knowledge of the Roy Mustang he had become.

"That sounds awful. I thought that in the military you would need to be loyal to each other. That sounds like they aren't too hard to fight against then. We will just need to make it seem that some of their allies are trying to deceive them." Riza said to Roy looking up to the ceiling. She could have told Roy that she didn't trust him, but what good would it do them? Riza couldn't bring herself to do what she had thought about doing from the time Edward had been crying in library. She remembered the feeling of dread when Roy had turned to look back and Riza's famous aim had faltered before turning towards the werewolves.

"If you could, try to make it seem like Kimbley was the traitor. He has a wicked mind like that, so it would be the most convincing." Roy said to Riza looking at the flames that danced slowly their dangerous and seductive dance in the fireplace.

"I will go to Edward's room." Roy told Riza after getting up and flexing his back before continuing out and to the Edward's room.

After the former Colonel had left, Riza hopped on the bed, getting a big clod of dust out of it's covers. "Havoc… Come on. I want to have some fun…" Riza called softly and Havoc appeared from behind the door.

"Nice to see that you are still sharp as always. I think he is good guy, what do you think?" Havoc asked trying to see the answer from Riza's face beforehand.

"I don't care about that human man, because I got you." Riza told Havoc and smiled before bouncing in the bed few times looking to Havoc at the same time. Before the man could think about making a move Hawkeye jumped on him…

Stopping in the doorway, Roy waited to hear something from the room and opened it slowly causing it make an ear-piercing creak. Edward was suddenly sitting up and looking at Roy who wished that the floor would open and swallow him then and there.

"Sorry, I tried to open it quietly…" Roy said nervously, looking over to Edward who was now lying back on the soft pillows.

"I don't care. Just shut it and come here so I can sleep more…" Edward said and disappeared under the covers. Roy shut the door as quietly as possible, stepping carefully around the bed and sitting on it. He shed some of his clothes and got under the covers, leaving a distance between him and Edward.

"You sure can talk even if you are hurt." Roy said to Edward, a hint of amusement in his voice noting that other man wasn't breathing deep enough to be asleep. He looked at Edward and noted that his hair had gotten tangles from being in bed for a day.

"I'll say what I want, you know. Besides Alphonse was here sometime ago and he knows about the herbs that can speed up the healing progress. That and we unicorns can heal from these kinds of injuries naturally in a week, give or take few days." Edward said quietly and looked at the roof and all the spots that were kind of making patterns on it.

"That is interesting. If you were human, it would take a month or more. Did you hear what happened to that Winry girl?" Roy asked carefully and played with the covers' corner a little before looking at the man beside him.

" Yeah, Alphonse told it to me… I was the last who ever saw her alive. She told me that I would be better without a human like you and should try looking around to see those who really cared about me." Edward said and looked at an especially interesting spot on the ceiling. He never showed his grief to others. Never.

"Maybe she was right. We haven't known each other for long and maybe we are too different." Roy told Edward softly before getting closer and petting his hair for a while.

"I have known you from the days when you were a baby. Your mother was from the east, so faraway from here… Pure black hair and that white skin… She was absolutely beautiful and she always walked the same routes. She had the spirit of a wild bird. Did you know that she used to leave fruits and berries for me and Alphonse to eat?" Edward told Roy who was now staring at the unicorn with a bewildered look on his face.

"What?! You knew my mother as a maiden, how old are you?! Seventy years?!" Roy asked looking still quite confused about the concept.

"I will turn next month two thousand four hundred and seventy… five years old. (2475)" Edward said and smiled toothily to Roy who was now looking like a fish out of the water.

"… How is that possible?!" Roy asked after he was done impersonating the fish on the shore.

"Well, easily enough because I will live at least two times longer than that. Though this sickness that makes me drink blood will shorten it surely enough." Edward said looking at the covers and fidgeting with its corner a little.

"Did you like my mother? And is that because you came here and saw me as baby?" Roy asked curiously looking at Edward who blinked a few times before looking towards the fireplace.

"I saw her kind eyes and yearned to see that kindness again. I saw it so many times when she was holding you that it made me miss my own mother. My mother died so young age because of our dad who left us fifteen or twenty years after Alphonse's birth." Edward said and glared at the fire as if trying to kill his dad that way.

"She just got sick and walked to the sea, swimming so far that her body was never found." Edward told Roy trying to keep his emotions over that particular moment away from the other man there beside him.

"Why do you even like me?" Roy asked suddenly getting Edward out of his gloomy thoughts.

"I don't know. I just feel it deep in my heart. Your eyes are warm and when I look at you I feel like dancing in the moonlight just for you. Winry never made me feel like this. I have never felt like this before." Edward said and looked Roy straight in the eyes, making the man in question swallow.

"I won't live long as you, so isn't that a bad thing? I don't want you to see me grow old and die and I surely don't want to see you stay as young as you are now when I am getting grey hairs and back pains." Roy told Edward and gave the man a sullen look

"You don't need to be human if you don't want to die before me. If I asked Riza, she would let you drink her blood you could be a vampire too and live longer like me. Or we could always look for the philosophers' stone." Edward told Roy looking quite enthusiastic about that. Edward was happy that he could get Roy to live with him that he didn't remember the fact that Roy could have different ideas about him becoming one of Edward's small group.

This was betad once again by horselvr4evr123. Thank you greatly This is my try to slow the story down and I try to get some deepness in it too. Maybe it will become more interesting.. Thanks all reviewers and readers!


	5. Flying pans at the morning

Chapter 5

Betad by horselvr4evr123

Roy was irritated by the fact that Edward didn't seem to think that he might not want to be something that couldn't be killed normally. Yes he might want to live long life, but not eternally. It felt creepy. Didn't Edward understand that he couldn't live a normal life after that any more?

"Edward. Slow down I am **not** going to let someone to turn me into vampire or anything like that. I am happy as a human." Roy said to Edward and looked at the unicorn that seemed to go from happy to pained. It really looked like a heavy weight had been put on Edward's shoulders.

"Sorry… I just got ahead of time." Edward told Roy and smiled a little as to keep other from asking any more questions. It looked that Edward had already planned everything.

"Okay. I just want to know how long you have planned this?" Roy asked and stared at Edward who tried to look pretty as possible. Mustang just knew when there would be trouble and sighed loudly.

"Ehe he he… What do you mean? That I would try and get you for myself or turning you to a vampire?" Edward asked, looking rather innocent. Roy sighed again and decided that he couldn't do anything about it. Edward seemed rather intelligent so maybe he could trust the unicorn not to turn him into something when he was sleeping.

"Night Edward. Try to not move too much if you can." Roy simply told him and turned to his side. He was drifting to sleep when he heard quietly murmured words from Edward. It stopped after a moment before he felt Edward touch his neck softly. It felt like a feather was tickling back of his neck. That felt very disturbing.

"Stop." Roy thought that Edward was stupid to continue tickling him of all the people. Roy Mustang really hated to be tickled. Especially that spot at the back of his neck.

"Stop what?" Edward's voice said in total confusion. It was an old house so there could be some little things like spiders lurking around… Roy didn't actually want to know what was walking on his neck.

"Take that little thing away from me!" Roy commanded and felt how Edward shifted a little and giggled before taking something from his neck and tossing it in the fireplace. He was happy to be free from that what ever it had been that had been on his neck.

"It was just a spider." Edward informed Roy and smiled when the man shuddered at the thought of a spider. This was something that Edward hadn't noticed before. Was the great Roy Mustang afraid of little spiders?

"Tell me that you aren't scared of spiders." Edward asked and Roy turned around to glare at him.

"Don't you say a word to anyone, you hear that! They have too many legs to be normal! They are just so disgusting things…" Roy trailed of trying to think something that would make Edward to keep it as his own little secret about Roy.

"Okay. No need to get angry. Riza doesn't like spiders too much too. I have only once heard her to scream and it was when a spider dropped straight to her nose. You can guess what happened to that little fellow after he fell on the floor…" Edward said snickering a little at the moment that he remembered. Roy chuckled too; it was amusing to think that Riza who had threatened him could too be scared of spiders.

"Now, let me sleep…" Edward told Roy and sighed before relaxing completely on the sheets. Roy yawned before getting closer to Edward and shutting the outside world off. He could use some sleep too.

Morning came and Hawkeye started to make a breakfast. She looked at the stove she had put fire on. It was old, but was still usable. It seemed that there were some cups and plates left from form the former owners. She put water on the stove to boil and started to make the sandwiches. Havoc came to the kitchen to help. After getting the breakfast ready for them all to come and eat, Riza took two pans and brought them together. If someone could sleep through that then it was their own fault for not coming to eat.

Havoc held his hands to his ears and grinned when Alphonse yelled something from upstairs.

"You didn't need to do that. We could have let them sleep for few more hours." Havoc said to Riza and smiled when the woman grinned.

"What fun would that be ?" Riza asked, looking completely innocent and throwing the pans to Jean who caught them instinctively. He looked at the door where three angry, not morning people were looking at him.

"It was Riza!" Havoc tried before fleeing the scene, opening a window and jumping through it. He was far away before anyone could try to harm him. Roy looked at Riza and took a note of how she looked smug. Alphonse was rubbing his eyes and Vato took tee tea for himself. Roy went back to get Edward. The unicorn seemed pissed at being woken up by a loud noise.

"It seems that Havoc caused the noise by banging two pans together, but I personally find interest in why Riza didn't stop him. Or why she seemed so smug about it. Maybe it was Riza who did it?" Roy asked and steadied Edward who hadn't wanted to be carried. He was starting to look as if he hadn't been stabbed or dropped from window. Maybe, just maybe being a vampire or something other wouldn't be too bad… Roy stopped thinking about it then. He wanted to be a human, that's it.

"I think Hawkeye can't be that cruel to him. They are a couple trying to… have a child, you know? She normally makes sure that Havoc is kept away from any trouble." Edward told him and stepped down from the stairs.

"I think she was." Roy told Edward before looking up and meeting two reddish brown eyes of Hawkeye.

"Are you talking ill of me behind my back?!" Riza asked looking absolutely furious. Edward suddenly felt goose bumps all over his skin and Roy looked ready to cower. Edward had never seen Riza so angry before.

"He didn't. Please Hawkeye, try to understand that he can't know you as well as us." Edward reasoned to Hawkeye since he thought that the woman could understand it from anothers point of view too.

"I don't trust you." Riza said and walked away back to her and Havoc's bed room.

"Wow, I think she is behaving oddly this morning." Edward sighed and looked at Roy who looked confused.

"I thought she was going to shoot me…" Roy said to Edward and looked to him. It seemed that Riza was not in the mood for shit. They all would need to be good and quiet for a while, or else she might start putting holes to in them.

"Morning Edward, Roy." Vato said kindly and gave to the two of them cups of tea.

"Did you put something in her tea this morning? She looked irritated." Edward asked and Alphonse looked at him confused.

"We didn't do such a thing. She was quite happy before she left." Alphonse said and shrugged when Edward decided to let it go and took a sandwich, looking around to find Havoc. He usually ran around the house and came back. That was when he had been the one in fault, now he possibly hadn't done anything.

"Are you still mad at me, even if it was Riza who did it?" Havoc asked nervously and looked at room's occupants. He knew they were irritated and didn't want to aggravate them more.

"No, I believe you." Edward answered and Jean came in to sit on one of the chairs.

"I don't know what has come over her. She is starting to act really weird sometimes. I am so worried. What is happening to my dear, lovely Riza?" Havoc asked, looking down at the floor. It was fairly oblivious that Havoc would be sad if something was wrong with Riza.

"Havoc I think you should go to keep an eye on Riza. " Edward told Havoc who wandered out of the kitchen towards their room.

"Maybe Riza is stressed." Edward said to Roy and smiled before stuffing another sandwich in his mouth.

"Yeah, but why? I don't see a reason. Maybe I should go to that village she talked about yesterday? We will need more food." Roy said to Edward and Vato, before sipping his tea.

"I don't know. I think you shouldn't go alone." Edward said looking worried. Roy wasn't sure if that was worry for him or worry for them all.

"I can manage. It is not like I would look suspicious." Roy said to Edward and didn't know if he should be hurt over it or not. It seemed to him that Edward wasn't sure if he could trust him or not.

"Roy I don't mean that I don't trust you, I am only worried about you. That village is known for its mysterious happenings in the past. There have been many sudden disappearances in few last months. It seems that there is a vampire that is killing people there again." Edward told Roy and smiled to him.

"You can go if you take Alphonse with you. ALPHONSE COME HERE!" Edward yelled to Alphonse who had just come to the kitchen and got tapped on head.

"Brother! It is impolite to yell. I heard what you said and I can come with you Roy. To keep you safe, in case that vampire decides to try something." Alphonse said and smiled to Roy, before looking at his Brother.

"You, my dear brother aren't allowed away from this house. I will let Riza know it and then we can go." Alphonse said and went to Riza thinking to tell their plans to her.

He didn't see how Roy kissed Edward, before going to the door to wait for Alphonse.


	6. There is no turning back

Beta read by horselvr4evr123

I hope that it will make some sense to you, my dear readers.

Roy smiled when he and Alphonse walked towards the little village, through some snowdrifts that had gotten on the little presumably dusty road that they were walking along.

Roy was feeling happy to be able walk without worries about tomorrow. He was so grateful towards Edward he thought to himself that he could get used to another kind of life. If he was turned into something that could live for centuries, he could be happy just like this with Edward.

Alphonse seemed to be deep in thoughts. Roy shrugged it off as a unicorn's need for alone time and walked happily towards village. That is, before Alphonse opened his mouth.

"I feel that you aren't sure what to do about my brother. I want to ask a question that you need to answer truthfully. Do you love my brother, yes or no?" Alphonse asked looking to the ground a little guiltily. Roy was suddenly feeling bad for Alphonse. He couldn't tell the boy that he did love Edward, but he couldn't say that he didn't.

"I… I am not sure…" Roy answered truthfully. He felt how Alphonse's mood swung from earlier thoughtful to angry and disappointed.

"You don't deserve my brother, you will just hurt his feelings and take him away from me!" Al said to Roy and pushed the man backwards. Roy braced himself and hopped over a pile of snow, before trying to speak again.

"Alphonse, You know this isn't easy on me either! I like your brother more than in a friend's way… You people can't just think that I am going to fall in love with him in a few days!" Roy yelled to Alphonse who looked like he wanted to kick and punch Roy for a while.

"Yeah, but that's what you have done to my brother! You are just waiting, so that he falls deeply in love to taint his purity! I know what you are planning, because it happened to our mother too! You are a bastard and I seriously hope that you won't come back to the house this evening, or I will personally take care of you!" Alphonse raged to Roy who backed away from Alphonse who looked like he could do something that wouldn't go through too much thinking.

"I am not that kind of person!" Roy tried to get through Alphonse's head before stumbling on in the snow.

"I don't want to dirty my hands with your blood, so keep away from my brother." Alphonse said in an evil tone before running towards the village and disappearing behind some trees.

"Alphonse!" Roy yelled partly because he was now royally pissed off and partly because he wanted to be with Edward. If Alphonse was against him Roy didn't know if Edward could keep him safe.

So Roy just started walking towards the village feeling down. He felt tears but forced them back, blinking rapidly. He really felt like shit getting kicked out of a place he wanted to be.

Edward sat on the porch looking towards the road. He was worried about Roy and Alphonse, even if he knew Alphonse almost never did anything stupid or drastic.

He worried because Alphonse might do something to Roy, if he thought it was best for Edward…

"Don't worry Ed. Alphonse promised to you that he wouldn't do anything to Roy, didn't he?" Havoc asked and gave a mug full of hot tea to Edward, hoping to get Edward feeling brighter.

"He promised to me, yeah. But there is always a possibility that he says something." Edward said and sighed hoping that Alphonse was keeping Roy safe like he had asked.

Roy had gotten to village and had started to look around for some place to spend night if Alphonse was really serious about what he had said earlier. The village was very little and it was soon clear that there wasn't anything akin to a hotel.

Roy wondered if Edward's brother was still in the village or had the teen-looking boy gone to their `home´ already? Roy felt bad when he noticed that he had gone around the village once and there was a clear path in the new snow where Alphonse had gone back towards home.

Roy sat down in the snow and watched how snow started falling and the path was erased slowly from the scenery. He wanted to hug and kiss Edward, but Alphonse had said that he would `take care of Roy` if he would show up there…

He was deep in thought when a warm hand suddenly touched his face, startling him.

"Who, what?!" Roy asked in bewilderment before noticing that it was just a little girl that was standing beside him.

"Why are you sitting on the snow mister? My mother told me to come and ask if you wanted to come in since it is already dark and vampires are going to come out soon." The little girl said, fidgeting a little before tugging on Roy's coat.

"Because I have no home to return to, I will see you to your mother at least." Roy said, smiling a sad smile before getting up and offering a hand out for the little girl to hold. Soon he was dragged to a warm looking house, where a kind looking woman was standing.

"Come in my dear friend, so that vampires can't find you." The woman said, letting the girl in and ushering Roy towards the fireplace. Before Roy could register anything different about the house he smelled an odd odour in the room's air.

He stopped straight where he was standing and backed against the door in panic. The whole house smelled like blood and decay. Roy couldn't see it, but he knew the smell well enough to know what was happening in the house. He gripped the door handle and tried to open the door.

"You can't go yet my beautiful treasure… I want to drink your blood so that there will be nothing left of your life giving elixir…" The woman's voice told him and Roy kicked the door without turning his back to the woman.

"No! I won't let you!! I have a person that I promised to go back to!" Roy half yelled while still trying to force the door open all the while keeping an eye on the vampire.

"Too bad then that I want to kill you. Maybe I will look for that other person after drinking you empty, my treasured meal…" The vampire said simply before leaping and making Roy scream when she got a good opening to bite on Roy's arm.

"Your blood tastes good, has a tint of unicorn, so that means you have been very close to a unicorn." The vampire told Roy who was still hoping there was a chance the door would give in and let him out.

"Noo… What evil I did I do to deserve this?!" Roy asked mostly to himself and tried to muster some strength when the vampire's bite started to sting and he felt suddenly unable to move even a finger.

"Now that you are all good and quiet, I may resume my earlier actions. Say goodbye to this world, human…" The vampire told Roy who was now resting against her while she bit down on his neck. It felt like someone was burning the skin there.

Roy winced when the vampire let go of him for a moment, before biting another spot and making Roy struggle some. The man didn't have enough strength to fight it off, but he could try…

Roy was suddenly thrown away to a wall. He felt like shit and looked to the vampire who was holding an injured arm to herself. His silver clock had given the creature a burn to the arm.

He felt a little smug smirk appear on his face just before everything went dark and he fainted. He was bleeding on the floor and the vampire watched, suddenly feeling like just watching the man die. The burn was bright red on her arm and she was really mad about it.

There was a crash and the vampire met its end by the Unicorn's special blade that was made just for killing too-out-of-hand vampires like this one. Riza was a different case since she had started to be a vegetarian after meeting Havoc. Somehow their love seemed to blossom, even though there were differences about their bodies and species.

"He is going to die Edward, if we don't turn him into a vampire." Riza told Edward who was holding the bloodless blade and staring with tear filled eyes to the man whose face was turning whiter by the second.

"Do it Riza… Please, I beg you…" Edward choked out before going over to Roy and scooping his body into his arms, in preparation for the turning rite.

Riza knelt close to Roy and licked some of the blood off of the wound before sealing them with her saliva. Then she bit her own hand and put it so that her blood went in Roy's mouth, while Edward rubbed Roy's throat so that the man who was most likely unconscious would swallow the first mouthful. After that Riza knew it would get easier for Roy. His instinct to survive would kick in, making him suck on the blood that was allowed.

She felt soft sucking and looked at Edward who was crying still, even if he knew that Roy would survive.

"Why are you still crying Ed? You know that if he starts to suck blood he will survive. See? Looks like he is hungry." Riza said kindly, trying to see what was wrong.

"He didn't want to be turned. I didn't listen to his wants and now when he wakes, he will hate me." Edward started to cry louder, still rubbing Roy's throat softly.

Riza took her hand away from Roy who seemed to be angry to stop sucking. He had a funny look, even if he didn't open his eyes yet.

"You remember what you need to do now, Ed?" Riza asked feeling sad for Ed, but knowing that when they started the rite they had to do it completely, otherwise the vampire would be one of those killers that they destroyed. Edward nodded and bit his own hand pushing it on Roy's lips. He felt how man started to suck the blood from him.

"Roy… I love you… I didn't want to lose you like that…" Edward said softly and caressed Roy's forehead all the while looking for the mark that told when a new vampire was `born´.

Roy's eyes fluttered lightly and Edward pulled his hand away, while Roy looked around feeling somehow lighter. "…" Roy tried to talk, but felt too strange to do it properly since he heard someone's pulse, more like Edward's pulse. He felt Edward holding him and rubbing his throat still softly.

"Roy… I am sorry… You… You are…" Edward tried to get out and Roy felt a drop splash on his face before he noticed that Edward was crying.

"Welcome to us, my brother vampire." Riza said quietly and looked at Roy in an almost curious way.

"You saved me… I was so scared…" Roy spoke in a quiet voice before lifting his hand to grab Edward's head and pulling him down to get a kiss. Which turned out to be their first, after all Roy was now a vampire and it meant he wasn't exactly the same person any more.

There was no turning back now.

Oh jeah. I wanted to give some information about that ritual I put in this chapter. Since it made my beta to ask about why Edward needed to spill blood too.

Well, lets say that it is because Edward don't want that Roy turns into blood craving vampire. In this story vampire will become a "bad" vampire if it's thirst isn't satisfied just after turning in to a vampire. So after he is turned he will become vegetarian like Riza.

He will not need any blood to survive and Edward can still drink his blood if he needs. Edward can't drink blood drinking vampire's blood in any case, it would be like a poison. If Roy had turned to blood craving vampire Edward wouldn't had any other change than killing him. It would have been only a matter of time before he had started to kill people he fed off.

I just am such a lousy writer that can't write a thing without raising a bunch of questions. Heh, but happy x-mas for you all! I yesterday ended my other long fic at 12 chapters. Wow, I am so happy! ^^


	7. Waking up and display of feelings

**Well It has certainly been a while hasn't it? This is not beta read, because I just don't feel like sending my work to others before putting it up. It is not ****personal against the beta I had, but more like that I don't have any patience left for waiting to put my stories up. **

Roy was sleeping at his bed and Edward silently watched how he breathed. It was important for Edward to keep an eye on him since it was the first night after he was turned to vampire. Roy had been slipping in and out of consciousness and it made Edward feel bad, like something was wrong with the man.

Riza was her collected self and took it to heart to drink as much juice as possible. It seemed that she was little paler and slightly out of energy too. That wasn't something Edward hadn't suspected and was happy when woman went to sleep.

The night started to change in to morning when Roy woke up to find himself on the bed that Edward had been occupying before. His stomach felt sore and he wondered if he was sick or something.

"Hey? is someone here?" Roy asked even if he knew that there was someone… He heard a heartbeat somewhere close to fire palace and then rustling as the person there came closer.

"Roy? You are awake, that is good, do you feel like eating some fruits?" Edward asked and took a glass from the bedside table. He had filled it with orange juice, thinking to what Riza had drank when she had been turned and Edward had managed narrowly save her from becoming a killer.

"Fruits? Oh I want something to drink…" Roy answered suddenly almost laughing to himself when he thought he smelled orange…

"Orange juice? I have also an apple here." Edward told him and gave the glass to Roy who had sat up and had started looking around to see if there was something wrong with the room.

"You might be quite confused for some time about using your senses because now your instincts are also heavier. You might start graving after some fruits or something…" Edward said to Roy and watched him drink some.

"I don't feel anything too different now… Do I look different?" Roy asked before looking to Edward and noticing how tired young unicorn looked. Probably from watching that he was okay and making sure he wasn't alone when he woke up.

"No, you don't look any different from before to outside… well except the fangs you have now but those shouldn't be a trouble since you don't smile showing your teeth too much." Edward said and reached his hand across the bed to touch Roy's bottom lip with his finger. Roy 's tongue reached his teeth and he was intrigued by his new fangs, trying to grasp how they could look.

"Don't bit…"

"Owww! Aught I bit my tongue!" Roy yelled startled that he had actually bit his tongue.

"That's what I tried to say to you! Damn you for not having patience to listen, even Riza had some! It is healed already; just don't lick your fangs!" Edward said and pried Roy's hands away from his face before kissing him and sighing deeply, content just to have him there.

"Well How was I supposed to know I get my tongue pierced just by feeling them with it?" Roy asked in a whining tune. He wasn't supposed to have some fangs that could puncture his tongue just like that!

"…Well, maybe knowing how vampires get your blood, right?" Edward asked and Roy nodded,

Wrapping his hands behind Edwards back, looking straight to unicorn's eyes. They were bright and light coloured what made them look like whiskey. Suddenly he found himself embraced by Edward who seemed to be quite happy just to hold him there.

"Roy, you know that I don't approve what Alphonse said and did to you, don't you?" Edward said and rested against Roy who laid back.

"Well I can guess you don't, but he just was trying to keep you safe, I think." Roy said and Edward growled deeply before starting to dig his fingers on Roy's shirt, trying to keep from yelling at the vampire.

"Well he knows that I love you and I actually don't care if he tried to keep me safe! He left you alone to get killed. I had a word with him, but he doesn't seem to realise that if we hadn't come just then, we couldn't have saved you. He is stupid and frankly I find myself hating him for now." Edward said and tugged Roy's shirt so that some of its buttons came off.

"Stop terrorizing my shirt because you are angry to your brother, I don't have other to replace it with!" Roy protested and Edward gave the shirt another angry tug that relieved it from its last buttons.

"I will make Alphonse go to fetch new clothes for you. Something that will look better on you than these…" Edward said smiling before looking at Roy's chest while licking his lips.

**Well, this is short, but I promise to try putting another chapter here soon. I have been having trouble at writing anything but now I found a friend that made me have all these ideas just by talking with me… So I thank that person and all of you that have read or reviewed my stories ! ******


	8. Who the are you! Xd

**Hello every one that reads my stories! I have been too tired to write anything for a while and I feel sorry for it so I am going to make some timelines for my self now on. ******** I just hope that I will keep them too. So after this I will update this fic about twice a month that should leave me enough time to do my own things and give me some sense of timeline.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from fma

After Ed had made sure that Roy would take the day easily they went to the kitchen where Havoc and Alphonse were sitting and eating. Alphonse was still angry to Edward sawing Roy, who he thought was just going to crush his brother's heart.

"Good morning, Feeling better already?" Jean asked from Roy who walked unsteadily looking surprised by something. He had just woken up and started learning everything from beginning with his new senses.

"Jeah, but how in the earth I am supposed to ignore this much noise?! My ears hurt already what it will be in shop or like that." Roy wondered using smaller voice than ever before. It was quite surprising, that he could hear everything within the room and actually some from behind the wall too. Edward had told him this before they got up from the bed but it was totally different to feel it.

"Good Morning." Alphonse said loudly making clear that he didn't approve Roy any better now than before this.

"Good morning Alphonse." Roy answered while looking for something to eat. There were few mandarins and he took one peeling it before eating it slowly. Edward was happily munching down bread which was made by Alphonse in his attempts at making Edward to forgive him. While Edward loved food he was terribly stubborn and this kind of treatment didn't do anything.

Roy wasn't too confused when he noticed that everyone had their own unique scents. Edward had told him everything he knew about vampires before he had gotten up and walking. It was helpful of course but it wasn't same as living it, which was kind of fun when he learned new things about everything. Like how Havocs heartbeat got quicker just by mentioning Riza and how Alphonse was huffing every minute or so now when he was annoyed. Edward was harder to figure for some reasons, his heartbeat didn't differ at topics or names and he didn't let out too much noise anyways. Roy liked to think it was because he wanted to Roy have easy time adjusting to his new senses.

After the breakfast Edward and Roy went outside where it had snowed more. First time for ages Roy didn't feel the coldness of it and he was quite intrigued by it. Even the snow didn't feel too cold to his bare fingers when he brushed it.

"It is natural to loose some senses when you gain new ones… You will never feel cold or hot again Roy." Edward said for second time that morning and now Roy could really believe it. It was little unsettling, but since those couldn't kill him he actually didn't need to know about them then. He could still feel Edward's touch when the unicorn took his hand and used his fingers to count things that he needed to know about.

"10 You need to try what kind of special powers you gained." Edward ended his litany and Roy's interest sparked.

"Special powers? Like flying or something?" Roy asked and when Edward nodded grinning he thought the possibilities of that one.

"How will I know what is my special power?" Roy asked after a while when they had walked to some wield where Edward had started to gaze around looking peaceful.

"You will learn it just trying, Riza haven't learned hers yet. So I got to say that it will take a while, maybe even several years to learn what it is. I was said that all vampires discover their special gifts when they have nothing to lose and nowhere to go." Edward told Roy who smiled a little.

"So huh, I need to wait for it. That is boring don't you think?" Roy asked and Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I think so. But what is really boring I think is when you need to wait for your life partner for decades and then lose him from your sight, only to find him later from slums." Edward countered and Roy huffed.

"Yeah, well I can't do anything about that one. I want to start this life from blank sheet like this snow, you know Ed. This is kind of opportunity for me to save this country and do what I promised to my friend Maes." Roy mused frowning a little.

"I think he would support you Roy." Said a familiar voice behind them. Roy and Edward both turned quickly around to see who the man who had successfully sneaked behind them was.

"Who the hell are you and what you want?!" Edward asked loudly. Roy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth pointing the man wit his finger.

"It is…" Roy started before it all became too much for his changed body and he fainted. Edward managed to get a hold of him before he touched the snow.

"Uh, I didn't think he would faint. Hello, my name is Maes Hughes and I came to see my friend who I believe is now a vampire?" Man said making Edward look him from toes to head.

"You are? Well that explains why we didn't hear you coming." Edward said before continuing.

"My name is Edward, and I am unicorn." Maes laughed.

"Of course I know. I have been watching you two for some time now, I was absent yesterday and now he is vampire that is why I came to see what had happened to him." Maes answered taking a hold of Roy and helping Ed to lift him on his back.

"I will see you two to the house and wait till he wakes up; my wife shouldn't worry too much if I get home a little late today." Maes said after getting Roy to Ed's back and walking beside them.

"I thought you were a human that died before Roy was dumped on the streets?" Edward asked and Maes laughed at that.

"Well yeah, I was human but I heard about the plan of getting me and Mustang out of their way. I got a wink of a lady vampire that ate just fruits and begged to get turned vampire before they could kill me and Roy. My wife let me do it and now we are a cute little vampire family. This is by the way Elysia, my sweet little girl! Isn't she so cute!!!" Maes told Edward and suddenly pulled pictures of his daughter and wife seemingly from nowhere showing them at Edward's face. The whole way to the house was just starting to seem long to Edward. Only if Roy would wake before getting to the house…

**So this is it for now. I will get next one up maybe after a week or so. I am not too sure about it thought because I don't have too much of free time now, after the sick leave I had a while ago. Lol now I need to do those hours in before my training ends at September and school starts. I appreciate reviews and comments, and you who favourite this. I am so happy that I can write this again. :D**


	9. What makes him so special?

**Okay now I need to warn you all. My own computer broke down and was repaired. Now it seems that openoffice program what dad put in it don't do the red lines under uncorrect words.... so I migth write something wrong and not notice it.**

**Disclaimer: By the way, I don't own Fma. But now I got a Roy figure :3**

Edward didn't really hate the man that knew Roy, but his babling about his daugther was really annoing. At least he had more to annoy now when they had finally gotten to the house. Riza was really going to shoot the man soon if Roy wouldn't wake up.

"Oo... I had a dream didn't I?" Roy asked and didn't open his eyes just laying there waiting it to be confirmed by Edward.

"You sure Roy? I think I am quite alive and I have a big stack of photos with me!" Hughes almost sang patting Roys head none too gently laughing at him.

"This annoying man says he knows you and you looked like you at leat knew him." Edward said while Roy peered at Hughes. It really was his best friend. He had risen from dead... ((omg! XD))

"Hey Roy if this is your friend I can understand how you became like that." Riza said and took Havoc's sandwitch just when the man was about to put it in his mouth and eat. Riza took a big bite of it and gave it back to the man who looked about ready to cry. Riza had been terrorizing him for some time now.

"Hughes!" Roy said and hugged bigger man before looking at him in suprised.

"I thougth you died! How could you not tell me!" Roy yelled whacking Hughes who he had been hugging just seconds ago, making everyone in the room feel good. Nothing was better than see the man that had been showing pictures to them getting hit by Roy who didn't yet quite get how strong his body had become.

Hughes staggered back few paces and sit down to chair rubbing his now very tender face, wich was turning to a nice shade of blue already. Roy was little sorry for hitting him that hard of couse but Hughes seemed to be alright so he let it go without anymore hassle.

Alphonse and Hughes went to kitchen make some coffee, Hughes who easily understood people's mind desided to try and make Alphonse see that his friend wasn't anything dangerous to them.

"Hey, you are Edward's brother aren't you?" Hughes started and looked at the unicorn boy with his green eyes.

"Yeah, and you are that man's best friend." Alphonse said before he could think better way to say it. Hughes lifted his eyebrowns at this.

"He isn't just some man Alphonse, I got the feeling he was more to your brother at least." Hughes said and smiled when Alphonse stomped his foot looking wery much about to break something and soon.

"He isn't that kind of guy I want my brother to be with. He is stubid and thinks only about himself and I hate him so much I can't stand the knowledge that HE will be here for my brother. And what is baddest thing in this they kiss each other like they were made for it..." Alphonse raged and took the coffee pot from the stove filling Hughes's cup with the dark coffee.

"I know, I feel somewhat same about your brother, but do you see me kicking their happines down when they most likely I am wrong how I feel about them?" Hughes said and sipped the strong coffee while Alphonse mulle dthis over in his own head.

"You mean that I should let them be and if something happens be there for my brother?" Alphonse asked looking a little thoughtfull.

"Yeah, that is what I mean kind of, but I will ask you not to hurt Roy what ever happens because he has a thing for hiding his true feelings and reasons behind that mask of his. Never assume anything with him in the picture. To you it might seem like he don't really love your brother, but to me it is clear as the day when I look his eyes." Hughes said and patted Alphonse who was now feeling more than one way defeated and little sorry for what he had brought to the man who had just loved his brother in his own little way.

"I think I will apologise to Roy and go get him some new clothes before that.." Alphonse said and then went to the village they had been heading for when he had yelled the now vampire man. He felt guilty now, because he had actyally almost sealed that man's fate doing it.

"Yo Roy! Feeling better are you?" Hughes asked Roy who was sitting on the bed watching as Edward sewed the buttons he had ripped off of Roy's shirt back to it.

"Yeah, but why in the heavens you didn't tell me?!" Roy asked still looking at Edward who looked like he didn't listen to their conversation at all.

"I protected you when I could and tried to get something against the führer. I couldn't just come to your house and ask if you had a good day, now could I?" Hughes asked and Roy gave it a serious thougth.

"Nah, I would have fried you for stealing my friends appearance." Roy told Hughes and Edward giggled.

"You see." Hughes said nodding and paid no heed to the unicorn who was now laughing on the floor.

"Fried vampire." Edward managed to get out before laughing some more.

"Are you sure you love him Roy? He seems quite unstable, maybe that is given since he is so small." Hughes said and while Roy started to laugh Edwards mood went all black.

"WHO YOU CALLED SO SMALL HE COULD JUMP BETWEEN THE CRACKS ON THE FLOOR AND DISSAPPEAR THERE?!?!?!?" Edward yelled while Roy stopped him from strangling Hughes who just looked at the midget curioysly.

"I didn't say that." He just commented while Edward strugled against Roy's hold.

After a while of strugling Edward gave up.

"You got stronger than me, dammit." Edward just huffed while Roy let him down.

"That means I can be on top!" Roy whispered to Edward's ear and the blond went red.

"Don't even try it! At least when your friend is here and can hear everything you say, you fucking moron!!" Edward yelled leaving no one in doup about his disconfort.

**Yeah I wrote this and now I am going to start practising my drawing... Shit I have really forgotten how to draw women. :) Ha, hopefully it will come back to me after a while. XD**

**Reviews are nice, thanks for you who have send one. :) About a week ago my sister suggested that I should draw a doujinshi and original comic of this story, what do you think? You can comment in pm or in rewiev, I will be thankfull for any opinions. :P **


End file.
